


You've Got (More Than) A Friend In Me

by hereforstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforstucky/pseuds/hereforstucky
Summary: Bucky has a bad day at work, but everything changes when he gets home and Steve's there to fix it.(Or: Bucky's in love with his best friend and, to his surprise, it's reciprocated)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	You've Got (More Than) A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> I discovered AO3 about a year ago and during all this time I've been reading many wonderful fics. So I decided to write one myself.
> 
> First of all I wanted to say that English is not my mother tongue and I haven't had anyone to beta this before posting it, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes.
> 
> Second, this is how I pictured these versions of [Steve](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8d/d5/e6/8dd5e63473130b41dbac1d1b3c2a5cb2.jpg) and [Bucky](https://sebastianstanspain.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/15012061431_647f410b2a_o.jpg).
> 
> And finally... I hope you enjoy it! :)

It was supposed to be a day of celebration. The meeting was supposed to mean a change in Bucky's life. However, Bucky leaves Shield facilities and heads home without speaking to anyone.

He's been preparing it for weeks. He has lost count of how many times he has asked Steve to act like an audience to verify he wasn’t making any mistakes. Lots of nights with no sleep. And all for nothing.

Bucky parks the car, and before entering the house, he waits in front of the door. He's ashamed. Not because of what Steve might think. He knows Steve's going to do everything he can to keep him from feeling bad. He's ashamed... without knowing exactly why. He feels disappointed in himself. He feels like real garbage.

He closes his eyes and begins to breathe deeply as he silently counts to 10.

Just before the 8, he hears the door opening behind him. "Hey. What are you doing there? Why don't you enter? I heard you park and…” Bucky slowly turns and looks at Steve.

"Is everything okay, Buck?"

"No Steve, it was... it was a disaster."

Steve stares at him for a moment. Just by the way Steve's looking at him, Bucky knows he's already thinking of a thousand ways to make him feel better. And Bucky... Bucky doesn't know exactly what to say next. He can only think about how Steve’s precious baby blues scan him from the bottom to the top.

“Come in.” Steve says before Bucky opens his mouth. They both enter the house and Steve closes the door behind them. "Tell me, what happened?"

Bucky walks into the living room and sits on the sofa. Steve follows him.

“Everything was going great. I thought… Fury was loving all the proposals I was making and…” Bucky does a nose exhale and looks up, leaning back on the sofa.

Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and waits a couple of seconds. "And what?"

“He started asking me questions. So many questions. I don't think he was… happy with what I was answering. I- I was sweating, I was very nervous. And when I finished answering the last question, he just… looked at his folder, he closed it and he said: Thank you Barnes, you can go home."

"And… that's it?"

"That's what I said! And… immediately he and Maria left the office. No comment on whether everything was okay with them or not… nothing. They left me there… alone."

“Well, but… that doesn't say anything, does it?” Steve says, trying to calm Bucky, caressing his shoulder. “Maybe they... I don’t know... Maybe they went to study what you proposed."

Bucky sits forward and turns to face Steve. “What would you think if that had happened to you, Steve? Would you think that you have done a good job with that reaction? All the time I've been putting into this and…” Bucky closes his eyes. He doesn't want to cry. Not in front of Steve and not for this reason.

“Hey, no, Buck, look at me.” Steve says, touching Bucky’s knee.

Bucky opens his eyes and Steve starts talking again. “You’ve been working in this a lot. I do not speak from ignorance. I think I've seen your exposition enough times to know what a magnificent job you've done. And I'm sure you did great, Buck. And I'm not going to let you think otherwise… nor think about it anymore.”

Steve gets up from the sofa and takes Bucky's hand. "Come on, get up. You're going to come with me to the kitchen and you're going to help me."

Bucky gets up reluctantly and, holding Steve's hand, he follows him into the kitchen. "Help you with what?" He asks discouraged.

"I was finishing the cake I told you I was going to make."

Bucky looks down at the counter, covered in bits of chocolate. Oh, yes… Steve had promised a three-chocolate cake to, according to him, ‘celebrate the successful future of the director of Shield's new project’.

"I don't think there is anything to celebrate, Steve."

Steve’s worried gaze at Bucky turns quickly into a cute one. "Oh, come on. What are you talking about? Today is… February 12th." Steve quickly turns to look at the calendar. “It's Chinese New Year... Buck! How can we not celebrate that?"

Bucky smiles. Steve then walks over and grabs both of his arms. "That smile is a yes? You can't say no to Chinese New Year.” Bucky stares at Steve’s eyes and he can't help it. He starts laughing. He doesn't know how Steve does it, but he always manages to get a smile out of him. Even in the worst moments.

Steve releases him, laughing, and goes to the fridge to take out the cake, not finished yet. “I only have to add the white chocolate. If you want to wash that stuff in the sink...”

Before Bucky starts washing, Steve talks again. “Oh, wait. Now that I think about it, Buck. What do we say to the others? They expected us to go to the club tonight."

Sam, Natasha, Thor, Clint and Wanda had said they wanted to go to a club they usually stop at from time to time when the occasion requires it. "Oh, it's true… I had completely forgotten.” He pauses. “Honestly, I don't feel like going, Steve... but I don't want you to stay her-“

“And leave my best friend here? Alone? No fucking way." Bucky turns and Steve's staring at him. He points at Bucky. “I'm telling you what we're going to do. You and me. We’re going to order Chinese food, we’re going to eat this delicious cake, we’re going to drink all we want and we’re going to watch a movie. Or two. Whatever you want. You choose. I will not object. If you want to watch a Barbie movie, then we’ll watch a Barbie movie."

Bucky starts laughing. He knows Steve would watch a Barbie movie if he begged him to. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"You and me, pal, till the end of the line." Steve says. Then he hugs Bucky. 

* * *

He doesn't know exactly how he realized that he was in love with his best friend. It just happened.

He and Steve had known each other since childhood. They went to the same school together. They spent almost every weekend together. When they went to college, he always invited Steve when he was meeting his friends and vice versa. At the end of their careers, they left no stone unturned until they found an apartment that was affordable for both of them and that they could share. If either of them was unwell, the other would drop everything to help. They had such great complicity that many times they knew what the other was thinking with a glance.

Natasha used to joke many times saying things to Bucky like 'isn't your boyfriend coming with us today?' or 'does your boyfriend have a date today?' He knew she was doing it to tease. Yes, he and Steve had a relationship that seemed much more than friendship to many people. But he ignored them. Until it was impossible to do so. Because he realized that he couldn't live without seeing him or hearing his voice for a single day. He realized that Steve was his life and always had been.

* * *

Chinese food, cake, lots of beer, and the extended version of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Bucky loves that movie. But he doesn't know if he likes it that much because of the movie itself or if it's because of the comments Steve makes every time they watch it.

The end credits start to appear on screen. Bucky takes the last sip of his sixth beer and put the bottle on the table. Or is it the seventh? He has already lost count.

"Steve, if you had to choose someone from the fellowship to have sex with, who would you choose?"

Steve spits the beer out of his mouth and laughs out loud. "Why do you ask me that, Buck?"

"Answer my question." Bucky demands, laughing too.

"Ok..." Steve starts thinking as he looks at the TV and pulls his legs up on the sofa. "Hmm... I think I'll say Aragorn."

"Why?"

Steve opens his mouth and blushes slightly before speaking. "I'm a little bit embarrassed to say this but… you know, he kind of turns me on with that hair and dirty clothes."

Bucky laughs. "Wow, I didn't know you had like a dirt kink, Stevie."

"Do not laugh at me." Steve says as he takes Bucky's arm. "And I don't have a dirt kink."

Bucky continues laughing and then Steve speaks defiantly. "It’s your turn now. Come on, answer the question for me."

But before Bucky gives him an answer, Steve releases his arm and interrupts him: “No, wait. Don’t tell me. I think I know the answer."

"Oh yeah? Well, tell me then.” Bucky says narrowing his eyes.

"Legolas... Am I right?" Steve replies after leaving a few seconds of suspense.

Bucky grins and looks away from Steve.

"I knew it!” Steve screams. “You've always preferred blondes."

Bucky's eyes widen, and he immediately blushes. He turns his head to Steve. He's blushed too, but he isn't looking at him, he has lowered his gaze and is taking another sip of his beer.

After 10 awkward and uncomfortable seconds, Bucky gets up saying they have to clean the table, but Steve gets up too and stops him. “Save it for tomorrow, Buck. It’s not necessary to pick it up now, there’s no rush."

“But-“

Steve interrupts him. “No buts. I’ve spoken.”

Bucky turns to where Steve is. "What would Sarah Rogers think of her son if she saw this pile of garbage right now?"

"Really?" Steve chuckles and touches Bucky’s chest with his index finger. "One, I am a 29 years old grown man. And two, my mother doesn't have to know."

"I don't know, I could take a picture of all this dump and send it to her one day if you piss me off." Bucky says with a smirk, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening the camera.

Steve pounces on him trying to take the phone from him. “Do you dare to blackmail me?"

"Try me, bitch"

Bucky runs around the sofa trying to get away from him while trying to take a photo. Steve finally gets him and grabs him by both arms. "Fuuuck," Bucky protests. 

"You're a jerk, you know?."

"And you're a punk" Bucky replies as he looks at Steve’s face from a few inches away.

 _It's amazing how someone can have such a perfect face_ , Bucky thinks. Distance between their faces is so minimal that Bucky thinks he can feel Steve's breath. He looks at Steve’s lips, and little by little his gaze goes up to his eyes. _God, how can he have such long eyelashes?_ Suddenly, Bucky notices that Steve's gaze has dropped to his lips.

"Stevie..." Bucky says quietly, almost muttering. Then, he pulls away from Steve a bit and looks down at his feet. “I… I don't know how to thank you for everything you do for me.” He pauses. “Really. I- I don't deserve you."

"Look at me.” Steve grabs his chin and makes Bucky look at him. “Don't be silly. You deserve everything.”

And at that moment, Bucky doesn't know if he's misreading all the signs, but decides to be brave. Maybe it's just the alcohol. Maybe he's wrong and Steve doesn't want anything. But he wants to do nothing but this. He pushes his chest against Steve's, closes his eyes and kisses him. A soft and gentle kiss.

When Steve doesn’t reciprocate, Bucky jumps apart and looks at Steve’s face. He doesn't seem angry or bothered. Rather confused. His mouth is half open. And his eyes... his damn precious blue eyes are fixed on Bucky's.

Seeing that Steve isn't saying anything, Bucky realizes that he's probably screwed everything up. “I…” Bucky begins. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Bucky closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Sor-“

Bucky stops talking when, suddenly, he feels Steve’s hands cupping the sides of his face.

Bucky opens his eyes and sees that Steve's lips are just an inch from his. Steve's blushing more than Bucky has ever seen. Then he trails his thumb across one of Bucky's cheeks, caressing it. Bucky tries to open his mouth to speak, but before he does, Steve's kissing him.

Bucky, mortified, closes his eyes. He can feel his legs shaking. After a couple of seconds, his hands grasp at Steve’s hips for something to hold. Steve's lips start pressing tightly now. The kiss is no longer soft but passionate. There's a soft gasp from Steve's throat. After that, Bucky takes his hands from Steve's hips to his lower back, pressing Steve's body against him.

As Steve’s right hand leaves his cheek and grabs the back of his neck, the tip of Bucky’s tongue finds its way into Steve’s mouth. He tastes him. He feels the heat of Steve’s tongue and thinks it's the most incredible thing he has ever experienced.

After about a minute - although it seems like an eternity to Bucky - Steve pulls back but still holding him. They remain silent for a few moments, looking at each other, while their deep breaths intersect. They both open their mouths to speak at the same time, but Steve closes it again and smiles, letting Bucky speak first.

“Why?"

“Why what?”

“Why have you kissed me?”

“And you? You did it first,” Steve replies with a grin in his face.

Bucky hesitates what to say for a moment. “I wanted to.”

“Good.” Steve nods. “Cause’ I wanted to as well.”

Bucky stares at Steve wondering if talking to him about his feelings would be too much or not, but decides to be direct. “Look Steve, I- I don’t know if I should tell you this but… Maybe it’s the alcohol that has given me the courage to do it. But it’s not the reason I’ve done it. I... I-”

“I love you,” Steve replies.

“Yeah... Wait what!?” Bucky says, shocked.

Steve chuckles. “I said I love you.” He grabs Bucky’s hips and looks firmly at him. “Do you love me too?”

It's then when Bucky feels his vision is getting blurred by tears that are threatening to fall. “Yeah, I..." Bucky stares deeply at Steve. _Of course I love you. Look at you. How couldn't I?_ "Yeah.”

And Steve doesn't need to hear anything else. He puts his arms around Bucky and their mouths crush together. While they kiss, Steve slides his hands down to Bucky’s thighs, pulling him up and wrapping Bucky’s legs around his waist. Then Steve carries Bucky to the sofa and pushes him down on it.

For 10 minutes, all that can be heard in the room are the sounds of rough kisses, gasps and moans. There's a moment they both switch positions. Bucky's hard. And he can feel Steve's hard too. Bucky’s lips leave Steve’s and he starts kissing his neck, following by a try of sucking a mark on there. Meanwhile, he trails his left hand down Steve’s chest and abs until it comes to grab his crotch.

“Wait,” Steve says, and Bucky looks at him. “Wait, Buck. I-“

Bucky's afraid that he has done something he shouldn't have done. “What’s up, Stevie?” Steve shifts on the sofa leaning against the armrest and Bucky pulls back. “Did I do something wrong?” Bucky asks.

“No, no Buck. It’s just… I don’t want to do it.” And Steve realizes Bucky's face quickly changes to an expression of pure terror. “No, it’s not what you think. Sorry. I have expressed myself wrong.” Steve touches Bucky’s knee. “I- I want to do it, but not this way. We’ve drunk a lot and… I want to remember everything. I want it to be special.”

 _How can this man be real?_ , Bucky thinks. Steve approaches him and gives him a tender kiss.

“Is it okay with you, Buck?” Steve asks, worried that Bucky would feel bad.

“More than okay,” Bucky answers, resting his hand over Steve’s and chasing his lips again.

After two minutes making out, they both decide to go get ready to go to sleep. It's before entering his bedroom that Bucky sees Steve looking at him in his bedroom’s doorway.

“You know, I’ve said I want to wait but… we can cuddle and sleep together, can’t we?”

Bucky grins and follows Steve into his bedroom. Steve lies down first, peeling back the covers from the bed and making space for Bucky. Bucky climbs into the bed and curls up against Steve, placing his head over the space between Steve’s chest and left shoulder, arm around his waist and legs tangled.

Once the lights are out, Bucky mutters. “Goodnight, Stevie.”

“Goodnight, Buck,” Steve replies, kissing his head.

* * *

Sunlight enters through the curtains and wakes up Bucky. When he makes an attempt to move, he finds he can't. Steve's behind him, cuddled, with one of his legs between Bucky’s, his arm around him, his hand on Bucky's chest. Bucky can feel Steve's breath on the back of his neck. He thinks he can spend the rest of his life like this.

Suddenly, Steve's phone rings and Steve stirs. "Mmm..." Steve doesn't move to turn it off though. Instead, he grabs one of Bucky's pecs and gets closer to him. Bucky blushes when he feels Steve morning wood pressing against his ass. The phone rings again.

“Steve…” Bucky mutters.

"Fuck." Steve lets go of Bucky and turns to look at his phone.

"Who is it?" Bucky says turning onto his back and looking at Steve sideways.

"Sam," Steve answers, hanging up the call and putting the phone back on the nightstand.

"What if it’s important?"

"Don't worry, it's probably to ask why I didn't go for a run today. I'll call him later."

Steve rolls onto his side, placing his forearm under his head, looking up at Bucky, who positiones himself the same way.

They stare at each other for a while, with a big grin. Steve brings his hand up to Bucky's cheek and caresses it. "Hi."

Bucky chuckles. "Hi."

“Have you slept well?”

“Better than I could have wished for.”

“No hangover?”

Bucky chuckles. “No, I remember everything.”

Steve closes the distance between them and leans in to kiss Bucky in his lips, his cheeks, his jaw and his neck. Running his hand through Steve’s hair, Bucky pulls back to look again at Steve’s face. He can’t stop smiling and looking at those eyes, that nose, those lips…

"Earth calling Bucky," Steve says, grinning.

Bucky blinks. "What?" He asks, without knowing how much time he's been staring at Steve and not saying anything.

“I can hear you thinking. What's going on in that little head?"

“Well, if you can hear me thinking, you might know already, right?”

“Don’t tease me.” Steve climbs on top of Bucky. “Tell me.”

Bucky looks away for a moment and flushes. When he looks back at Steve, he places his hands on the back of Steve's neck. "Since when?"

"Since when, what?"

"Do you... you know... love me?”

Steve smiles and lies back on the mattress again, staring at the ceiling. "It's been about a year since I know, when I broke up with Peggy." Bucky looks at Steve in surprise. "Not that I started to feel anything for you at that exact moment or that I didn't like her... I mean, she was a lovely girl, but... I just realized that both with Peggy and with my previous relationships, I was looking for something I already had with my best friend.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to say. When Steve notices that Bucky's taking so long to speak, he turns to look at him. “Buck…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was so scared. You've always meant the world to me. Since we were kids, I always knew you'd be there for me. As I'd be there for you. And... I didn't want anything to change between us.” Steve pauses. “Even if saying nothing could hurt me in the long run, I'd rather live with that pain than lose you.”

Bucky feels like his heart is going to burst. _Has Steve really just said he would sacrifice his happiness for his?_ “I- I don’t know what to say, Stevie.”

“I should have told you… damn. I’m sorry,” Steve replies.

“Don’t be.” And Bucky returns to Steve’s mouth, sharing the same air, tasting themselves.

Steve breaks the kiss after a long minute of tongues aggressively colliding. “And to think that I could have had this if I had told you before...”

“Don't think about the past. This is what matters now.”

* * *

After so many weeks of hard work, Bucky tells Steve that he wants to take the weekend away as if it were a retirement, so they don't leave the house. They cook together. Steve calls his mother and they both tell her the good news. They also watch the rest of The Lord of the Rings trilogy. And despite the fact that on several occasions the making out sessions are about to lead to something else, they don’t and Saturday passed quickly.

On Sunday, Bucky wakes up to the sound of Steve's bedroom door opening. He raises his head and sees Steve, entering with a small tray with a large glass of orange juice and some toasts with avocado, bacon and tomato. "Hello, sleeping beauty."

"Hi… what is this?"

"I wanted to make this for you." Steve sits on the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand next to Bucky, and kisses him in the cheek.

"God… thank you."

Suddenly, he realizes that there's also a small drawing on the tray. It's a cartoon of himself sleeping on the couch and drool dripping from his open mouth. "When have you done this?"

"It's from three weeks ago. When you fell asleep watching Jurassic Park," Steve says.

Bucky smiles. "I know it's Valentine's day... but I hope this isn't a one-day thing. I'm sorry, but from now on I hope to have breakfast like this. Like… every day."

Steve laughs. "What do you take me for?" He gives Bucky another kiss, this time on his lips, and gets up.

"How about you?" Bucky asks.

"I've already had breakfast. I got up early to do some exercise. I'm going to shower now, okay?"

"Okay. And... thanks again. This is fantastic, seriously."

Steve leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. Bucky starts to eat breakfast and meanwhile he picks up his phone to check his mail. His heart nearly comes out of his mouth when Fury's name pops up on the screen. He's calling him.

* * *

Steve gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. When he enters his bedroom, he finds Bucky sitting on the bed staring at the phone with a shocked face. Steve gets scared and rushes over to Bucky. "Is everything alright?"

"Fury called me. I just talked with him," Bucky answers.

“On Sunday? Wait. And… and what did he want?” Steve says, not knowing what's going on.

"I... I think I'm the director of Shield’s new project." Bucky looks up at Steve.

"What?" Steve exclaims. "Tell me you're not kidding me!"

"I’m not." A little smile begins to appear on Bucky's face, who seems to slowly regain consciousness of what just has happened.

“Yeaaaaaaaah!” Steve screams, throwing himself on top of Bucky and knocking him backward. “See? I told you!” He starts kissing Bucky all over his face. And Bucky can’t stop grinning.

Steve stops kissing him and sits up on Bucky's lap, allowing him to sit up too. “And… well. What did he tell you?”

"Where do I start? Um... He told me that all the things I proposed were great ideas, but that it wasn’t his job to give the go-ahead but he had to discuss it with the rest of the board of directors. Which is why he didn’t say anything to me when he left the room. The board could not have approved the project and he didn’t want to give me false hope. And... well, yesterday afternoon, it was approved.” He pauses for breath. “He told me to come tomorrow morning to his office to tell me more, that he didn’t want to bother me anymore and… if I would be interested in directing the project."

When he finishes speaking, Bucky’s eyes meet Steve’s. His eyes shine like the sun's reflection on the ocean looking at Bucky.

In less than a blink of an eye, the small gap between their lips disappears. Steve's tongue meets Bucky's almost immediately. Steve leans over until Bucky's lying on the mattress again. Bucky puts one hand on the back of Steve's neck and the other on his lower back, pressing down to feel Steve's full weight on him. The kisses become desperate. Bucky makes a move to get into a better position. Then, he feels Steve's hard cock through the towel, grinding against his thigh. That draws a moan out of Bucky's mouth.

Steve stops for a moment to catch his breath. "God, Buck. I'm... I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah" Bucky snorts. "I think I can feel how happy you are." Bucky resumes the kisses, doing it thoroughly.

Steve leaves Bucky's mouth and begins to lick his neck as he rubs his hardness against Bucky's.

“God, Stevie, I-“ Bucky whines. “I want you… I- I want you. Now.”

Steve nods, he lifts his hips and with one hand he removes the towel, exposing his huge cock. Steve lifts up Bucky, grabs his t-shirt with both hands, and pulls it off quickly.

With no clothes between them already, except for Bucky's boxers, they change positions, Bucky being the one on Steve's lap then. Bucky pushes Steve against the mattress, grabs his pecs with his hands, and starts stroking his nipples with his thumbs. “How do you do it? I mean... these pecs.”

Steve starts laughing but his laughter is interrupted by a groan when Bucky puts his right nipple in his mouth and starts sucking.

The sensation of Bucky’s tongue is driving Steve crazy. His cock is begging to be touched. When Steve removes one of his hands from Bucky's back to lead it to his hardness, Bucky stops him. "Wait, don't touch yourself. I... I want to suck you off.”

Steve groans. Bucky releases his pecs and, before lowering to his crotch, he returns to kiss his mouth.

Bucky descends slowly, giving small kisses all over Steve's body: his neck, his pecs, his abs, and finally his groin. Bucky places one of his hand on Steve's hip to prevent his movement and with the other one grasps the base of Steve’s cock. Then, he presses his tongue against it.

After playing with the foreskin a bit and licking the shaft a few times, slowly, Bucky begins to swallow Steve's cock until almost its entirety is engulfed by his mouth. Steve's moans are louder and louder. Bucky draws back for air and he gulps again, nearly choking on his saliva.

"Hey," Steve says, caressing Bucky’s face. "Are you okay?"

Bucky nods, pulling Steve’s cock out of his mouth. "Yeah”

“Be careful, baby.”

Bucky sucks again for a few minutes. And Steve thinks he has never felt better in his life. Well, he notices that he says it out loud amidst his many moans.

“Buck… wait. I- Ah. Wait. I don’t wanna come yet.”

Bucky stops and goes back to Steve's level to bring their lips together again. Steve can taste his precome on Bucky's tongue. His hands descend on Bucky's ass. "Why are you still wearing your boxers?"

Bucky continues kissing Steve while making almost unintelligible noises and rubbing his erection against Steve's thigh. “Stevie…” Bucky whispers. “I need you. I want you inside me.”

"Okay… yeah," Steve replies. "Let me get up to get lube and a condom."

While Steve rummages in one of the drawers, Bucky takes off his boxers and lies down on the bed, placing some cushions under his lower back to be more comfortable.

“God, look at you," Steve murmurs, as he climbs back onto the bed. He kneels between Bucky's legs and opens the bottle of lube, spreading a little on his fingers. “Do you want to stay like this?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answers, “I want to look at you.”

Steve goes down and gives Bucky a needed kiss. When the kiss ends, Steve stares at Bucky, who chuckles when he sees how red Steve is. “I’m ready, Stevie.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, kissing him again.

Suddenly, Bucky feels one of Steve's cool fingers touch his rim and he can't help sobbing. Steve makes a couple of gentle circular motions before inserting one finger. Bucky's cock throbs with the feeling and he lets out a loud moan.

“Shh, I got you, Buck. I got you, baby.”

This first finger is joined by a second. And quickly by a third one. When Steve reaches Bucky’s prostate, Bucky's already a mess. “Please Stevie, I- I need… Inside. Now.”

Steve sits up, pulls on the condom with his free hand and spreads lube on his cock. He pulls his fingers out and in less than two seconds his cock starts filling Bucky up.

“Fu-uck,” Bucky whispers, closing his eyes.

Slowly, inch by inch, Steve pushes until half of his cock is inside Bucky. Before carrying on, and since Bucky feels still tight, he pulls back and repeats the same thing three times. Steve looks down and looks back at Bucky. Bucky nods and it's all Steve needs.

Steve pushes once again. But this time, he keeps pushing until Bucky's ass is against his hips.

“Holy fuck.” Bucky groans, as he wraps his arms around Steve.

Steve stands still for a few seconds for Bucky to adjust to his length. He's panting. Bucky pulls Steve down, he kisses him passionately and begs him to move. Then his hips starts thrusting.

"Faster," Bucky asks Steve. And he obeys. As Steve's thrusting pace begins to accelerate, Bucky's sobs become almost permanent.

Steve pulls back completely and Bucky's hole clenches. When Bucky's going to complain, Steve changes his angle and slams hard reaching Bucky's prostate. “Ah- ah- Steeeeeve. Right there. Ah-“

Steve's thrusts become erratic. Bucky tilts his head back, exposing his neck. Steve sees it as an invitation and begins to leave marks on it as he continues rocking his hips.

Bucky closes his mouth trying to hold back his sobs. And this allows him to hear it. _Slap. Slap. Slap._ Steve's balls hitting Bucky's buttocks again and again.

“Stevie. Pleeease. God. I’m gonna… I- I- Touch me. Please.” Bucky says as he guides Steve's head with his hands to kiss him.

Steve moves one of his hands to Bucky's cock and starts jerking him off while grabbing the headboard with the other.

“Oh- oh- God!” Bucky screams against Steve’s open mouth. And in less than three strokes, Bucky feels the heat of his burst all over his belly and chest.

As Bucky comes, his hole tightens, giving Steve's cock the stimulation he needs to come as well. Steve's legs begin to shake until he has to drop his weight on Bucky. They are both panting.

They remain in that position until their breathing return to normal. "Are you okay? Have I… Have I hurt you?" Steve asks concerned.

“No, Stevie. God. It’s been… amazing.” Bucky grins.

Steve touches Bucky’s cheek and kisses his forehead. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Bucky replies.

Steve gets up and goes to the bathroom. He removes the condom and returns to the room with a washcloth to clean Bucky. When he finishes, he throws the washcloth on the floor and lies back on his side. Bucky moves closer until he has his chest against Steve's and places his hand on his lower back.

“I feel like I'm on a cloud right now,” Bucky says.

Steve chuckles. “Yeah.” Steve stares at Bucky's lips. "How are you so perfect?"

“Are _you_ really asking me that?”

Steve presses his lips against Bucky's once again. At the same time, Bucky slides his hand down to Steve's ass and grabs it tightly.

“Are you up for another round?” Steve teases.

Bucky laughs. "I think I need a little more time to catch my breath. But… I'm already letting you know I'm going to eat that perfect ass that you have.”

Steve moans. “Uh… I won’t object.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I think you may know [this gif](https://i.imgur.com/vxVV5Tn.gif) already, but it's exactly how I imagine Steve pounding Bucky.


End file.
